Service dogs in law enforcement, reconnaissance, and in emergency situations as search dogs, and pets in skill sports, traffic, and in case of wandering away are exposed to increased danger. The dog harness according to the invention helps in their identification and monitoring, makes it significantly easier, if the colour combination of the covering cover is designed in compliance with the high visibility standards. In the case of pulling harnesses it is necessary to reinforce the attachment points of the straps on the blanketing saddle part in order to prevent the deformation of the harnesses. The covering cover has a major effect on the form retention of the blanketing saddle part.
The known dog harnesses are of the classic so called chest strap type, wherein there is a flat strap on the chest above the front legs of the animal, which continues toward the rear along the two sides of the dog in horizontally arranged trace strap portions, side portions. On the side portions of the harness (on the sides of the dog) the trace straps are connected to a back strap, which continues downwards on both sides in a strap holding the body, that is a belly strap. The back strap is the strap in the direction of the ring for attaching a leash, between the trace straps on both sides in the continuation of the chest strap. The back strap and in its continuation the belly strap, preferably made of one piece, are equipped with buckles, strap adjusters. The straps are leather bands, cotton or synthetic woven flat ropes of the same or different width, padded in places. In certain versions a blanketing saddle part covering the back and sides of the dog is fixed under the back strap and the trace straps.
The solutions known in the prior art follow the design outlined above. A solution close to this invention is disclosed in Utility Model No. HU U11 00082.
The essence of the utility model according to the prior art is that on the side of the blanketing saddle part connecting to the back strap, on the covering cover, on the whole surface thereof, a phosphorescent layer is fixed on the blanket in an unreleasable manner, covered partially by at least two straps. Preferably the phosphorescent layer fixed on the blanket is merged with the covering of the blanket. Fluorescent pigment is applied to the phosphorescent covering of the blanket, which helps in achieving the desired colour effect.
The strength of the covering cover is not affected by the development disclosed in the said utility model. The covering cover is made of one piece, the high visibility is provided by a phosphorescent layer of uniform colour. The abrasion resistance of the layer is questionable, and its implementation requires an extremely sensitive technology.
The solution closest to this invention is disclosed in Utility Model No. HU U11 00198. A dog harness is disclosed, wherein the covering sheet (cover) consists of more than one pieces connected to each other, most preferably by sewing. However, the covering cover does not have through openings, through which the straps can be led under the covering cover.
In the prior art there is no solution that achieves the set objective, that is making the covering cover from pieces, by taking into consideration the desired colour combination, furthermore the light-absorbing ability and the stretching loads on the blanketing saddle part, in such a way that the back strap and/or trace straps resting on the saddle part are led under the covering cover through openings.